


Romantic Reprisals

by handelgamer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Story within a Story, like brother and sister, romantic boat rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: The Rising is here once more and many are spending it with a certain someone dear to them.Inspired by a certain set of videos released by the devs, here are some potential continuations.





	1. Table of Contents

The beauty of having many an OC that could claim one part of the Warrior of Light role is that when you get something like the Rising videos that was released, you can do many a thing with them. Here is a collection of those tales.

 

**Chapter 1 - Table of contents** (You are here!)

**Chapter 2 - Firey Red Passion: Y'shtola Rhul and Aubinaux Larsonet**

**Chapter 3 - Reason to Celebrate: Alisaie Leveilleur and Q'hara Tia**

**Chapter 4 - Dash for the Water: Hien and Mariko Zuriko**

**Chapter 5 - A Brief Pause: Alphinaud Leveilleur and Syngigeim Usynlonwyn**


	2. Firey Red Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that liquor really does tend to make things seem a bit better.

Gods, Aubinaux thought, he should not be this flustered already. He barely had a few sips of his wine. He can’t be this drunk. He was once a godsdamed Limsan pirate for Twelves sake. He could hold his liquor all fine and dandy. There was only one explanation…

 

...the lovely Miqote right next to him. Y’sthola.

 

Aubinaux immediately took a longer draft out of his wine glass at the thought of it.

 

Y’sthola gave a small chuckle at that. A delightful one that sent a shiver down his spine and- “My my. I don’t think I ever noticed this before but your ears are a delightful shade of pink.”

 

Aubinaux coughed hard. Gods he needed to get away from her presence somehow. He couldn’t hardly think straight. “I- I-” Gods damn it! Words! Work! Aubinaux again, took a long, LONG, drink from his glass, finishing it off in a few gulps.

 

“Hmm. I would ask if you would like some more wine but I think a bit of water might be better for you. You are looking so hot right now,” Y’sthola said to him.

 

He wanted so desperately to turn and look at her, to see what she meant by that. But if he moved, if he turned he could...he could…he wanted so badly to but-

 

“And not only hot, but tense and...Aubinaux are you certain you are feeling well?”

 

What? What did she see? Did he seem ill? Or...or…

 

“Would you mind if I touched you?” Y’sthola asked. “I want to see if I can make out what specifically might be wrong.”

 

“N-no! I-” Aubinaux buried his face in his arms. Oh gods, he was making it worse. He- he had to look at her. Of his own accord. Closing his eyes, he lifted his face up, and turned in his seat over to her and...looked at her.

 

Somehow, he had nearly forgotten her eyes were now as white as her hair. He was still so used to her piercing green eyes. But that gaze, it was still as strong as it always was and he…

 

“I love you, Y’sthola. I’ve loved you for a long time and, gods I want to kiss you! I’ve wanted to kiss you for the longest time and I-”

 

Y’sthola put a finger on his lips. Her smirk was one of devilish delight. “I know. I’ve known how you’ve felt for awhile. And glad I am that you finally said it.” And then, in one fluid motion, she pulled herself onto his lap, slid a hand behind his head, and pushed him down to kiss her.

 

It was as if fire erupted in Aubinaux’s veins. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and oh gods she was so warm! He panted into the kiss and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth and he couldn’t contain himself. He returned her affections in full, wanting this kiss, this passion to enflame and take over the two-

 

It was then that the resounding cheers and shouts from the entire bar erupted. Y’shtola immediately pulled herself back from Aubinaux as the two looked over the scene in shock. Gods damn, Llylaen’s teats.

 

“Well well well! I can’t say I’m not surprised but I will say I am damn glad that this happened,” Baderon said, clapping a bit more cheerfully. He then whispered “I will remind ye that you are both welcome to the inn’s free of charge here. And feel free to order what you will if want more wine and drink.

 

“I think we shall take you up on that offer,” Y’sthola said, grabbing his hand and quickly trotting on over to the innkeep. Aubinaux’s mind whirled, but he held tight as hard as he could.

 

He wasn’t going to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was toying with doing this pairing for awhile now and that specific scene with Y'sthola for the Rising was the ticket I needed and kicked off this whole thing. THANKS SQUARE ENIX FOR BEING SUCH BIG ENABLERS!


	3. Reason to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speeches are not Q'hara's thing but by the gods, he will try his hardest!

“There. Confederate armies all accounted for,” Q’hara winked at Alisaie. “All in a days work for the magnificent Warrior of Light,” he said, grinning playfully.

 

“Excellent then! Now then, will the mighty Warrior of Light continue to help set all of this up?” Alisaie replied sarcastically, gesturing towards all the of the banners and lights still strung about and ready for preparation.

 

“Helping is my middle name!” Q’hara said. Together with the Kojin and the Confederacy set up the remainder of the decorations. There was always a part of Q’hara felt overwhelmed when he saw of the blue banners and the crystals. It reminded him of who he was. That he was Hydaelyn’s chosen, one who could bring light upon the world. The thought of it swelled his heart with pride.

 

When all the decorations were set up, Bunchin, leader of the Blue Kojin, stepped forward. “Now I believe it is time for a speech and who better to give it than one of the valiant heroes from Eorzea?” He then patted Q’hara’s back.

 

“Me? Oh I don’t think I’m any good at it. If you need a speech giver, you should really call up Syngigeim. She’s the one who always rallies us forward and actually even is a speech giver and stuff,” Q’hara nervously said.

 

“Now now, this need not be the most dramatic of affairs.” Rasho said, clasping Q’hara’s shoulder. “Something about the spirit of the occasion will do.”

 

Right. No pressure. Just all the eyes of absolutely everyone looking at you. Gods, facing a primal is easier than this! Q’hara thought.

 

“Well um, right, the Rising.” Q’hara started. “About five years ago, uh, the land of Eorzea was rent by Bahamut’s power thanks to good old Empire sticking its nose in things! And I think we all know a thing about that now don’t we?” A murmur of tepid agreement went through the crowd. “The, uh, thing was about the people who uh, died there. About the adventurers and heroes and- stories that can never be told.”

 

Alisaie’s face perked up at that. She probably thought of the same thing he was thinking, that adventure in the Coils. Their first real time together.

 

“Alright uh, here is the thing. You see, the Rising is somewhat of a solemn time in Eorzea actually because yes, a lot of people died. Lots of people that many cared and loved for. Both during the battle and after.” A more anxious murmur rippled through the crowd. No, no he was losing them! Think! Think of-

 

Haucherfant. And Lousioux. And so many others, like Papalymo, Ysyale, Moenbryda. Those whom he did know and cherish and those others whom they have lost. He was more distant. Syngigeim was the one who felt it all and most keenly but yet, that doesn’t mean he didn’t care! “But here’s the thing. People died in their hopes that they could save their home. They hoped for a better tomorrow. And just because I didn’t feel it as keenly as others, just because it’s not my experience, it doesn’t mean I can’t care. It doesn’t mean that my heart doesn’t hurt. For...loss touches us all. It is a solemn time. A time to reflect. But also a time to hope for tomorrow. For those we can yet save.”

 

Q’hara now looked over the crowd. He spotted faces of men, holding back tears but he wanted to see her. Was Alisaie okay? He finally spotted her away from the crowd, heading towards the cave entrance. “Uh um, excuse me a minute!” He said, rushing off towards her. Oh gods, did he say something wrong? “Alisaie!” he said quietly, “I’m sorry if I said some-”

 

Suddenly, and without warning, she clung to him, sobbing in his chest. “Oh gods, what if he doesn’t return? I watched Grandfather leave and never come back. What if I lose him too?”

 

Normally he would say something like, of course that wouldn’t happen but he surprised himself with what he said, “Then remember why he went. You two share similar purposes, do you not? Even if you two are near different in every other aspect, there is that. And, I will be here. If you want me.”

 

She sniffed and then looked up with red eyes but an attempt at a smirk and said “Okay, in what way to do you mean by that? Because if you mean it a certain way...”

 

“Okay, you are still slightly too young for me. _Maybe_ once your growth spurt kicks in, kiddo.” He grinned and tussled her hair.

 

“Hmph. As I thought.” Alisaie said, though not without a bit of a smile. “That wasn’t too bad of a speech by the way. Could use a second pass.”

 

“Again, I am not a Syngigeim. As...much as I would like to be.” Q’hara said.

 

“No,” she smiled. “But you’re at least good enough as is. Now come on, let’s get back to the festivities then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is just something nice. A bit of a more sibling-y vibe to this and I like it.


	4. Dash for the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate when your maybe romantic outing is interrupted by men chasing after you?

“This is ridiculous,” Mariko said. He was perched ontop of Hien’s shoulders, as they hid behind a cart. Keeping watch, or so Hien asked him to do, from those Buduga tribe members.

 

“Nonsense! With your small stature, you make for a perfect lookout,” Hien said.

 

“That stature identifies me easily though! This isn’t a good plan!” Mariko said with exasperation.

 

“Just keep quiet and keep your eyes peeled,” Hein said. Mariko sighed and returned to his watch. Up the street and down the street, crowds were bustling with excitement. It was the first true festival after the restoration process began. The mood was so...light and airy. And yet, again, it did not seem to fit with his mood. Then again, that seemed to be the mood with him and the Rising.

 

“Oh they are!” Mariko said as he ducked down under the kart. “They are at the end of the street,” he said, pointing at the tall and muscular Au Ra man down there.

 

“Alright.” Hien said, pulling him down. “When I give the signal, we run.”

 

“But where?”

 

“Hmm. I say across the river! You are a good enough swimmer to do that are you not?”

 

Before Mariko could answer, the cry of “Found them! I found the Khagan and Lord Hien!” rang out above them! And before Mariko could even react, he found himself being pulled by one hand and tucked under the crook of Hien’s arm as if he was carrying a small package. He ran towards the docks, laughing happily all the while, not noticing the struggling lalafell who wanted to get out of his grasp.

 

“Aha! Boats! We’ll just briefly borrow one.” Hien lept onto a small rowboat, put Mariko down on one bench and began rowing out onto the One River. Mariko scuttled on over to the back of the boat, to see if the- yep there are the Au Ra guys. Oh wait, there are those Au Ra guys getting beaten up by some Au Ra gals.

 

Mariko grinned as he saw Yugiri and Arashi easily tackle and subdue their pursuers. “We can go back now,” he turned back and said to Hien. But when he saw the look on his face, it was one of quiet reflection. And then he smiled at Mariko.

 

“I think I’d rather stay out on the water a bit,” he said with a gentle smile. “Perhaps you can answer some questions of mine about your life?”

 

“Oh uh, sure ask away.”

 

And thus did Hien start asking about all the details of Mariko’s life. About his youngest years in Limsa Lominsa, his years in Ul’dah as a merchantman’s stepson, how he picked up the bow, the summer that Syngigeim lived with him, his escape and early adventurers in Eorzea and of course, the Calamity.

 

“To be honest, I guess because I lived it, I’ve just usually had a rough time with this celebration,” Mariko said. “I’m a contemplative person normally! I don’t need too many more reasons to be stuck in the past even more!” Mariko dramatically said.

 

“So have I been disturbing you then, with all this questioning?” Hien asked, and then grinned and added “Or has been talking with someone been rather helpful?”

 

“Yeah,” Mariko said. “It helps. Now that I think about it, my better Risings have been spent in good company.” He beamed at Hien. “Thank you for this.”

 

The moon shined gently on the two in the river. Soon they would rejoin the festivities but for now, they spent a quiet moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I struggled with. One to get it going and the other to NOT get it to be into a driving pile of angst. MARIKO HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH THIS PATCH with the moonbun and jerk brother shortly after.


	5. A Brief Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need time to relax and think about things

Today was a special day and a special day called for a special wine. Syngigeim reached for a fine vintage wine recommended by Shamani Lohmani. A deep red Limsan vintage, dated the year 1572 of the Sixth Astral Era. With a smile, Syngigeim uncorked the bottle, and filled her wine glass. Twas a rare day off for her and she was going to savor it with wine and a sappy romance novel. And thankfully, the skies were a bright blue, so she could enjoy herself out in the yard. Or maybe the beach. Syngigeim smiled and took a small sip from her wine. She smiled as she let the taste of the wine settle within her mouth.

 

Now to read this ridiculous novel. It was a tale of prince who fell in love with a roguish woman. During a secret escape from his palace lifestyle, the two met. The innocent and kind-hearted Prince was about to accidentally anger the wrong person and thus did she save him and sweep him off his feet. Together, they saw the sights of the kingdom, saving each other and growing closer and closer until finally…

 

_“I think I might love you Rina,” Alrick spat out. He was suddenly desperately hoping that the fire light would mask how red his face was becoming. But instead she seemed to be staring intently at him. Her face was a stone mask again, expressing nothing. Oh gods strike him for a fool!_

 

_But to fair Rina, her heart was in a storm of emotions. She wanted to sing that she loved him too with her heart and soul, but everything crashed on her at once. She was a mere thief. A bodyguard who could kill for him at best. How dare he, with all of his charms and goodness fall for her? He, who deserved a lady who would dance and glimmer, when she was just a grubby, no good, rotten rouge._

 

_“You dare to love me?” She asked. Her hand flew at her mouth. She didn’t mean to say that!_

 

_Alrick was startled by this statement. “Of course I do! I- I love you!” He got up from his side of the fire and ran on over to her, deciding to hug her shoulders. “I love you. I love you.”_

 

_The mask cracked and Rina started crying in his arms. “But I- I’m just a rouge. A thief. I- I’ve killed to keep you safe. How dare you deem to love me?”_

 

_“I dare because I have seen you. Underneath all of your bluster, your snark, your stone exterior, lies a beautiful heart. It shines like the brightest gem in all of the kingdom. And besides, you know I have had to fend off those bandits alongside you. My hands are not clean either.”_

 

_She was crumbling. He was so warm and kind and she turned into his chest and was about to cry before he pulled her back, lifted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her._

 

_He kissed her. He was kissing her. Rina wrapped her arms around Alrick’s neck and kissed him in turn. It was powerful, magical, their hearts were soaring into the night sky and they wanted this moment to never end._

 

Syngigeim smiled and wiped back the tears that were beginning to form. Oh it was so beautiful and so wonderful. And just on cue, the sound of fireworks reached her ears. Wait, it was evening already? She’d have to go inside if she wanted to read more soon. She couldn’t leave Rina and Alrick waiting! But maybe they’d wait a bit more, if that kiss could linger on. Syngigeim smiled at that thought.

 

So instead, she decided to watch the fireworks for a bit. The show was very much the same as with the Moonfire Faire but there was something about seeing the same show during the Rising that gave her a bit more of a pause. But of course, that was how she found Mariko again, admiring these same fireworks. Amazing how so many things have changed between those years. What would she be if she had not decided to search for him? Or...no there was never a choice to have had been made. She could not see how she would not have searched for him, they were friends for so long, and that was why she decided to become an adventurer.

 

But you could have just remained that. As soon as you found him, you could have settled back into your old life, she thought to herself. A simple quest to find someone, as realm spanning as it was, does not a Warrior of Light make. It doesn’t make you the woman who ended a Thousand-Year War, who liberated two nations, who is the lodestone for both the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and the Free Company, Wanderer’s League. 

 

Was it simply how her adventuring ways took her? That she helped the helpless? Defended and gave her heart to protect those who needed her? Even when it was hard and dangerous and just kept hurting some days. You could have easily given up. You did nearly do so. Twice over. The first being after the Waking Sands massacre and the second, after those riots in Ul’dah after the refugee situation and how she was so powerless to even help and could only even hurt those she wanted so much to help.

 

Both times, he was there. Smug and self-assured but he was there. Alphinaud. And he had grown and changed into someone more caring. Someone who wasn’t going to let his friends stand alone. Someone who changed, because of her selflessness.

 

Now, he was not here. And on an impulsive decision. Oh why didn’t she go with him? Because they weren’t totally aware of why and how Zenos was somehow still alive? As if she didn’t ponder that as soon as she heard that something was going on with his grave?

 

A noise rang out from her linkpearl. “Hmm? Hello?” Nothing but a strange static greeted her. Syngigeim sighed and muttered “I believe in you Alphinaud.” Her last words to him. Knowing him, he was probably making friends and allies at this moment. The future was uncertain, and this worry would not be easily abated but she needed to believe in him. As he always did with her.

 

She suddenly thought of the book in her hands. Oh, Rina and Alrick have probably had a wonderful time waiting but it was time for them to see how their future would unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ain't this timely as heck. Lots of musings on Syngigeim and her relationship with Alphinaud as we head into 4.4. (Please don't die my boy)
> 
> Also Rina and Alrick deserve their own tale at some point.


End file.
